The Time Turner Tales
by FionaJoyce
Summary: When Teddy and JP discover a time turner, the two are thrown back centuries. And they aren't the only time traveling wizards. After an argument, James and Lily end up trapped in a land called Camelot. Now, the four must work together to get back to their times. Full of adventure, romance, and your typical teen angst.
1. Chapter 1

There is a picture of my mother that lays at my bedside table. Snow wraps around her as she transforms her nose into that of a duck's beak. But it isn't her silliness that keeps me engaged. Instead it is her smile.

If there is one thing I know about my mother is that she was both a lover and a fighter. All her life, my grandmother taught her how to be strong, defying the odds much like my granny did. Deep within my mother was this passionate love that was all her own. Granny says my mother could love anyone who walked in the room.

Auntie Ginny told me a story once a few years back. Before my aunt got together with Uncle Harry, there was a time where Ginny was madly in love with him and he hadn't even noticed her. Auntie Ginny didn't mean to come to my mother, but she somehow found herself crying to her over Mrs. Molly's table. My mother didn't know Auntie Ginny well and was much older than her, but Auntie Ginny said that my mother turned her nose into that of a goose's.

I didn't understand it at first. I mean, what had my mother done really? She surely didn't fix the problem, she didn't give Auntie Ginny advice. She was just a metamophmagus like me. We weren't very special.

But Auntie Ginny explained why it's one of her fondest memories: my mother was the type of person who wanted to make anyone and everyone smile, even overdramatic fifteen year olds.

I know even less of my father. Like my mother, he died in the Second Wizarding War. His parents were long dead, his best mates murdered by Death Eaters. The only ones who knew much of my father were Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Auntie Hermione. Uncle Ron never spoke of my father, not because he wanted to hide me from it. I think Uncle Ron doesn't like to think about the Second Wizarding War, it reminds him of his older brother who was killed in front of his eyes. I don't ask him.

Auntie Hermione only tells me the good sides of my father. He was a professor when she was a student at Hogwarts, he had always been her favorite. She said he was so bright and handsome and he kind. Auntie Hermione says I remind her of him.

I like Uncle Harry's stories best because they aren't really his. Harry grew up without knowing his parents too as they were killed in the First Wizarding War. When Harry was a teenager he met my father and both of our father's best mate Sirius Black. Through them, Harry learned about his own parents. James Potter was brave, intelligent, and a trouble maker. Lily Evans was compassionate, the smartest witch anyone had ever known, and had a love for adventure. My father told Harry many stories of his childhood, some of which Harry told me. But it was never enough.

I understand my parents had no choice in leaving me. I know that others have it worse. But knowing all of that does not make a hole full of questions and sadness and frustration just disappear. Sometimes, it makes it worse as I tell myself that I'm selfish to even think I have it rough when I have a Granny who loves me and cares for me.

Granny is not an easy woman to live with. When I received my letter to Hogwarts, I expected a celebration or a hug. Instead I was given a stack of books to read before entering Hogwarts. Everyday from the time I received my letter until I stepped into the castle, she pushed a book to my face. All she wanted was for me to succeed, but all I wanted was to find an adventure outside of a book.

Victoire is my latest story, a romance thats enraptured me since my fourth year, a book I can not put down. She is the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts. I remember when she cut her long blonde hair in my fifth year, her fourth. She did it in rebellion of her mother who wanted her to appreciate the vela beauty, but Victoire's beauty hardly had anything to do with her Veela blood.

When I think about her, I can't stop. Lily dances around the house when Victoire visits us and sometimes I too wish to dance. James, the little git, manages to get in the way of it all with his laughs and—

…..

"What are you writing?" James came in the room as if he had been invisible.

"Nothing, James, get out," I glared at him hoping he wouldn't put up an argument. I honestly don't know why I even bother. He's the most annoying fourteen year old I have ever met.

"Oi, now," James pulled back my chair and leaned against the desk, "this is my household you're staying in. It says Potter on the mat outside not Lupin."

I bite my tongue and wonder how much trouble I would get in should I hex him, "You've forgotten _Potter_ that I am of age. I have magic and you don't."

"You may be allowed to use magic outside of school, but you forget that my father's Harry Potter," James shrugs with a smug smile, "I'm sure harming the son of the wizard who literally saved the world could cause you some trouble. Who knows, maybe even Azkaban trouble, eh?"

"You can't even defend yourself without throwing about your title, James, it's pathetic," I chuckle, " _'Potter's the name. Being a pansy's the game.'_ "

That earned me a hard shove from James knocking me from my chair, "You also forget I'm a beater and take pride in beating the arse of the enemy."

I had landed with a rough bang, a sharp pain shot up from my elbow, "Bloody hell James, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't call me a pansy!" he grunted.

I was already so irritated with him and it wasn't even noon, "Don't act like one then, you prat!"

"You're the prat! Prancing in here, writing love poems. You don't even defend yourself when your down on your arse. You just use your stupid words," James was standing over me with his chest puffed out like the prissy prat he was.

I stood up and smiled as he forced his gaze upwards to meet my eyes. I was nearly a foot taller than him and it clearly bothered him, "I don't fight with children."

"You don't fight with anyone, do you? You spend all your time snagging my cousin!" James spat out, "Lily says if you marry her, you'll be part of the family… does it hurt knowing they don't consider you part even now?"

I flinched slightly as the question had rolled around in my brain once or twice, but I rolled my eyes, "Stop being a dung head and get out."

"I told you it's my house," he stepped closer and I could tell he was looking to shove me.

"Put one hand on me, James, and I swear…" I didn't think I had to finish the sentence.

James's eyebrow peeked as his lips curved upwards. Quickly one of his hands met my shoulder and forced me off balance for only a moment.

Annoyed, I pulled out my wand and muttered, "Aqua eructo."

A jet of water shot out of the tip of my wand forcing James to fly backwards. His head slammed against the desk and a yelp of pain escaped his lips as the water continued to beat him into the ground. He grabbed a chair and threw it at me but it was easy to dodge as he could hardly see.

I was going to give him a small hex, one that would keep him away for the next day or two, but it was interrupted by the loud opening of the bedroom door.

"Teddy!" Uncle Harry hollered and I quickly stopped the spell and stowed my wand away, "What in the—?! What's going on?!"

"I— erm—" I hadn't a clue what to say.

"Your godson nearly killed me that's what's going on!" James shouted, "I think I'm concussed, the idiot threw me into a desk!"

"Stand up James, to your room" Harry ordered, "Teddy, what were you doing?"

"Well, we were just messing about… you know ladding around…"

Harry looked to my hair and then back to my eyes, "Your hair's gone white, you're lying."

Dammit, that was one thing I hated about being a Metamophmagus. Extreme feelings always reflected in my appearance, I never learned to control it, "We were arguing."

"And you hexed a fourteen year old?" Harry lowered his eyes.

"Harry!" the voice was high with worry, Auntie Ginny came running in to the room, "James says he was attacked. What the hell happened in here?"

The room was a wreck as water puddled the floor.

"Teddy, here, was just explaining what happened," Harry didn't take his eyes from me, "go on."

I ran a hand through my hair, "We were just arguing and I thought he ought to be taught a lesson."

"So," Harry frowned, patronizing me with every word, "You thought a lesson meant shooting him with water knowing he can't use his wand."

"I didn't—"

"Teddy," Auntie Ginny began picking up the room, "you're seventeen for Merlin's sake. He's just a boy!"

"I understand Auntie Ginny," I said sullenly.

"You are too old to be messing about like a child," she said again.

I tried to swallow my frustration, "I understand Auntie Ginny."

"Honestly, Teddy! I would expect you to have matured by now. You're acting like a first year," she muttered under her breath.

"Yes Auntie Ginny," the frustration seeped into my tone and I didn't care that Uncle Harry looked up at me, "I understand!"

"Watch it, boy," Harry warned me, but I didn't need to be warned. Like they said, I wasn't a child. I know I shouldn't have done what I did and I didn't need to be scold, I didn't need a lesson. No, they should save that for their own children.

"I thought we established I wasn't a boy any longer," the words slipped out.

Harry clenched his jaw, "Come now, Teddy, you knew what I meant."

"No, Uncle Harry, I apparently don't. You and Auntie Ginny, Granny, Uncle Ron, all of you need to decide what you want to call me. One second, I'm a grown man, the next I am 'boy'. I'm seventeen years old. I ought to be able to stay in my own home when my gran is away not locked up in a house in Godric's Hollow with your prat of a son. If you want to scold anyone, go scold him. He's old enough to start acting mature, isn't he?" I had planned the monologue to end with me strutting out of the room. I forgot that part as I awkwardly stood there waiting for their responses.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know what you want me to do."

Her hands were in the air as she walked out of the room frustrated wanting no part in this argument. I wasn't her son, so of course I wasn't her problem.

"Teddy, you're in an inbetweener stage where you ought to be proving yourself as an adult," Harry sighed, "respecting others, working hard in school, not shooting water at unarmed fourteen year olds…"

"And fighting in a deadly war to defeat an evil wizard who wants to kill anyone and everyone?" I ask not bothering to hide my sarcasm, "Well these days we're short an evil wizard or two."

"Very funny," Harry rolled his eyes, "you ought to put your head to the books and work for a good job to get out of Hogwarts. Ministry jobs are getting harder and harder to get."

"I guess it's a good thing I've got another year to figure it out," I sighed and moved back to the desk.

"Teddy, I know I'm not your father—"

"You're not," I shrugged not facing him, "so don't act like it. Your not even really my family. You're the son of a guy my dad knew, but now they're both dead so there's that."

I couldn't hear Uncle Harry behind me instead I focused on the desk in front of me and the parchment that I'd written on destroyed. I closed my eyes and wondered what my sentence will be when I kill James.

"You know, Teddy, I never had time to go through the whole overdramatic teenager phase. You were right, I was too busy trying to make sure my friends' were safe and mattered in this world. You seem to be convinced I lived some great adventure that ought to be written down in a book. You're wrong Teddy, what I went through was not exciting and enticing. It was terrifying and people died. My youth was spent making sure your youth wouldn't be spent doing the same thing. So buck up and get your head in your books," Harry did not yell, his words were calm but his anger was like daggers slicing through me.

Before I could turn around to respond, he had left the room. I stood and slammed the door shut. I may not know about the struggles of his generation, but at least his were written down in history. My name will be nothing, I will fade into the background like the names of my parents who died for the same cause Harry lived for. When Uncle Harry and Auntie Hermione and all the others die, the mere memory of my parents will die too. Harry would live on forever, long after death. The memory of him will never fade as first years will read about it in their edition of History of Magic and ickle purebloods are told bedtime stories with Harry as the hero. No one will write about Nymphadora Tonks or Remus Lupin, no one will remember me.

Harry knew nothing.

….

I wanted to leave the house today, to get out and get fresh air. Auntie Ginny wasn't much of a punisher but she ordered me back up to the room like I was a child, taking my wand. I didn't even bother arguing with her. What's the point?

This room was nothing more than boring. The walls were a light gray and the floors were made of wood. The bed I was staying in had light blue sheets with four large royal blue pillows. There was one window that I thought about flying out of.

If only Gran hadn't confiscated my broom.

When I told Victoire to visit me, she told me I should just apparate to her. I tried that and nearly got blown up in the process. Albus says his parents protected his home so that no one can apparate in or out of without going into the yard. The place is a dungeon… who needs Azkaban?

On the desk was a muggle ball. Small and round, it could bounce nearly five feet in the air with little force exerted on my part. It was the only thing keeping me entertained at the moment.

I hated staying at the Potters which is crazy to think because who wouldn't want to hang out with the most famous wizard to ever live and his famous Quidditch player of a wife.

I used to love coming over too. Before I even knew who they were, this place was the most fun. James was just a babe and Albus and Lily weren't even born. I didn't even hate James then either. Albus was always a good kid, he didn't whine like James. Lily was of course my fav—

Shit, I lost the ball. I rolled off the bed to look for it. The room was practically spotless even though I'd been here for nearly a week. I sighed as I realized I would have to move the bed manually. Dammit, Ginny.

I shoved the bed across the floor, sure that Auntie Ginny would be annoyed if I'd put marks into the wood. I didn't care.

The ball was caught in a pocket of the wood. Bending down, I reached for the ball. A light tug didn't pull it out, a yank didn't do me much good.

"For fuck's sake," I muttered as I pulled harder.

With a loud crack, the wood came up with the ball. The damn ball was still stuck in the wood.

"You've got to be kidding me," I was so beyond annoyed already that I tossed the plank of wood to the side. If the ball didn't want to come out, then oh well. Who cares? I don't.

I sat back on my bum, my arms flung over my knees wondering when Auntie Ginny would come up and yell at me for being too loud.

I peered into the hole that the missing plank had left, it was mighty big. I was sure to get in a ton of trouble for that too.

Standing to push the bed back over it so I at least wouldn't be in trouble anytime soon, I caught a glimmer of light reflecting out of the hole. I reached in and pulled out a solid gold box. The box was long and slender carved at the top of the box was the word, "Pendragon."There was no lock and the lid opened easily.

Out of the box came a golden snitch nearly whacking me in the face. I jumped back dropping the box.

"Shit, shit, shit," I whispered as I tried to catch the snitch.

In the chaos, my clumsy self tripped over the box and I fell on my face. Rolling out of the box was a small necklace. I only picked it up for fear that I would step on it while trying to grab the snitch.

The chain to the necklace was a long and heavy silver. The piece contained rings and in the center was incased an hour glass.

"What have you got there?" the voice came behind me.

Startled I nearly dropped the necklace, "James, get out!"

"What is it? Let me see," he insisted.

I held the necklace above my head knowing he couldn't reach for it no matter how hard he jumped, "I said get out!"

"I came to say I'm sorry you—" just then the snitch came back into view flying past James's head, "What in the—?! Why is there a snitch?"

"I… I found it," I told him, "now get out before I tell you mother you were bothering me."

"Joke is on you, she sent me up here," James glared, "now let me see the necklace."

"No."

"C'mon, Ted, give it here!" he cried as he tried to reach for it.

"James! Just get out!" I yelled at him.

He shoved me hard and the necklace slipped through my fingers as my hands caught me from hitting the floor, "James!"

But James hadn't caught the necklace either. Instead it came tumbling to the floor. As it made contact, the rings broke off. The protective glass as well as the hour glass shattered.

"James!" I said again as the sand began to lift from the ground.

It was like time had stopped and then it suddenly moved past us. The room was spinning, Harry was in my room, then Ginny, no one. The sand wrapped around James and I. As annoyed as I was, I held onto him making sure he stayed safe behind me.

"Teddy!" I could hear him screaming but I couldn't respond.

With a loud bang, we were knocked backwards. My head slammed to the ground and I drifted into darkness.

"Teddy! Teddy!" his voice rung in my head like a bell.

When I came to James was standing over me, a look of alarm in his face. I sat up pushing him away from me. I wiped the dirt from my jeans in annoyance.

Wait. How did I get dirt on my jeans?

It was when James whispered, "Where are we?" that I looked up.

I sat at the end of a hill. Off in the distance was a forest. Behind me was a brick wall taller than the walls surrounding Hogwarts."I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So I walk in there with my wand at the ready in case I have to take down a few slimy Slytherins," James sat at the top of one of the chairs my feet pressing in to the cushions, "how I knew they were there? I don't know. I just get a feeling when something bad is going to happen. The Minister of Magic himself thinks I may be a Seer."

His friends chuckle sensing his bull shit, but the younger Gryffindors held on to every ridiculous comment that spewed from his mouth.

"Anyway," James goes on, "so I've got my wand at the ready. I send the door off it's hinges my magic was so powerful. I walk in and there they are. Petri, Lestrange, Koval, and Sands had been hunched over doing something suspicious. I can't really remember what I said all I know is that it sent a shiver down their spines. I could see Sands go pale with fright. They pick up their wands—"

"You mean to tell me you took on four other wizards by yourself," Sirius Black raised in eyebrow.

"Don't doubt your friend, Mr. Black," James laughed lightly, "before Koval and Sands could even move I had their wands in my hands."

"So you took on Petri and Lestrange?" Remus smirked, "Without any help…"

"None," he smiled watching as the kids were in awe, "Long story short: Petri and Lestrange have a nice bed in the Hospital Wing for the next few days and Slytherin won't be winning the House Cup this year."

"It's not even November, what says they won't make a come back?" someone asked.

James hadn't the slightest idea who said it, but he waved the comment away, "This is the year of the Gryffindor, that's why."

"So what were they doing?" a second year asked.

James frowned, "Huh?"

"The Slytherins," the girl went on, "you said they were doing something suspicious, what was it?"

"Oh—erm," James took a moment to think, "I don't know really."

He could feel himself losing the audience as he reached into his pocket.

"But! I did confiscate this," dangling from his hand was a time-turner.

Remus's eyes went wide, "Is that… is that a time turner?"

"How did the Slytherins get their hands on that?" Peter hollered over the whispers.

James shrugged, "One of them probably has a parent in the Ministry."

"Or they stole it," Sirius suggested, "that's a Slytherin thing to do."

"Anyway back to my story," James said, "so by the time I was finished with those two idiots, I found Sands clutching onto this like his life—"

"POTTER!" he heard her yelling before she'd even gotten through the portrait hole.

James sighed, "Story time's over kids, mum is home."

He stood as he parted the sea of Gryffindors. Lily Evans strutted through the room her eyes like daggers.

"What in the hell were you doing this morning?" she yelled to him and he could see the steam coming from her ears.

"This morning, let me think," his finger rose to his chin as he pondered the question, "well, I woke up to a fart by none other than Mr. Peter Pettigrew. I went on a nice wee run. Had breakfast in the Great Hall. Then I—"

"With the Slytherins, Potter! What the hell were you doing down in the Dungeons?" Lily spat at him.

"Slytherins? Uh, yes, yes. I did have a nasty run in with some badly behaving students who I do believe belonged to the House of Salazar Slytherin."

"You believe?" Lily laughed before clenching onto his arm, digging her nails deep, "let's have a word in your dormitory."

"Need a good bedding this early, Evs?" James snorted.

"Dormitory! NOW!"

The two shuffled up the staircase, James leading the way. He opened the door for her and she stomped right past him. Before closing the door, James gave a wink to the crowd of onlookers.

"James, what in the hell were you doing?" Lily yelled as soon as he shut the door.

"Well, as Head Boy, Miss Evans, I believe it is my duty to look for any trouble in the castle."

"Look for it, or look _to start_ it?"

"Lily, darling," he said as she gagged at the sound of her own name in his mouth, "I would never purposefully cause trouble. Think of all the paperwork I'd have to fill out!"

"Speaking of, did you fill any out? I figured since you docked them three HUNDRED points, you'd have written that down," Lily took a step closer to him and even though he had to look down to her, she made sure he feared her.

"Well," James stepped around her and opened the curtains letting some sunlight into the room, "I was actually going to ask you about that. As you know, I haven't much experience being in charge and with you know, the paperwork and such. And so I thought maybe you could show me how the first time and then next time, I can do it!"

"Show you how?! You mean just do it for you? No. No way Potter!" Lily scoffed.

"Just the once, Evans. I don't even know what to write down," he shrugged innocently.

"The incident, you literally just write down what happened and then copy that. Send one copy to the Head of House and the other to the Headmaster! And then if there was any injuries, you send a third copy to the Hospital Wing. It isn't hard!"

"You see, but it is! That's all too much for me to remember, Evans. You're always on about how tiny my brain is, well, honestly you might be right. I can't possibly be expected to remember all this!" he smiled but she didn't laugh at his sarcasm.

"Do it yourself! I'm leaving," she stomped to the door.

"Wait, wait," James said just as she opened it, "what if I confiscated something. Do I _have_ to report it?"

Lily tried not to look so surprised at his stupidity, but he makes it hard, "Uh, yes! Of course you do! What did you confiscate?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just a hypothetical."

Lily shut the door sensing his lies, "What. Did. You. Confiscate. Potter?"

"Nothing, really!"

"JAMES!"

"Just… well just a time turner. No one will even know it's missing! There's no way they had it _legally_. The Ministry of Magic must be missing it."

"Exactly! So return it!"

"No, no. They won't even notice it's gone though!" James smiled as he pulled out the time turner, "See, if they haven't realized ones missing yet, I doubt they ever will! It's a win-win."

"A win-win for who? No, you _have_ to give it to Dumbledore and he can send it to the Ministry," Lily stepped towards James but he dangled the time turner above her.

"James! Give it to me!" she yelled at him.

But he kept laughing as she tried reaching for it. James cheered her on to jump for it and though she hadn't wanted to embarrass herself, she did indeed jump for it. In her first try, she grabbed the time turner. Squeezing it to hard, the glass broke in Lily's fingers. She let out a yelp, dropping it to the floor. The sand from the time turner spilled out quickly as the two scrambled for the shards. And one moment, they were fiercely picking up sand, the next they were stuck spinning through time. The world around them shifted quickly and Lily let out a cry of horror as James grabbed onto her. The spinning stop and the two fell to the ground. The ground. The Gryffindor carpet had disappeared. No stone or wood. They knelt on dirt and grass. The castle was nowhere in sight, but a high stonewall stood just ten feet away from them.

"Where the hell are we?" James muttered.

"You _fucking_ idiot," Lily whispered, unable to hide the fear that overwhelmed her anger, "we traveled back in time."


End file.
